Réconfort d'un renard
by Chizuru-chan7
Summary: Naruto se sent seul depuis un certain temps. Sasuke l'évite et Sakura est jaloux de lui, mais il ignore pourquoi. Il part voir Iruka au retour d'une de leur mission. En revenant chez lui, il trouve son appart saccagé. Il décide de parti dans son coin de paix pour se calmer, mais s'endort et tombe malade. C'est Sasuke qui le retrouve.(Famille Uchiwa en vie) (version non corriger)


Titre :Réconfort d'un renard

Couple : Sasu Naru

Auteur : Chizuru

Résumé : Naruto se sent seul depuis un certain temps. Sasuke l'évite et Sakura est jaloux de lui, mais il ignore pourquoi. Il part voir Iruka au retour d'une de leur mission. En revenant chez lui, il trouve son appart saccagé. Il décide de parti dans son coin de paix pour se calmer, mais s'endort et tombe malade. C'est Sasuke qui le retrouve.(Famille Uchiwa en vie)

Note : Pour ceux qui suive la conséquence d'une désertion, le prochain chapitre sera la semaine prochaine.

**Maintenant place à cette nouvelle histoire**

* * *

**Début février**

**Village de Konoha**

Depuis un certain temps, le calme était très présent dans le village de Konoha. Les ninjas pouvaient se considérer comme en vacance étant donné que la mission donnée n'était que de rang D ou C. Il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque, n'y d'explosion. Les gens faisaient leurs courses tranquillement, dans le calme et la sérénité.

-Pousse-toi sale garce…

-Toi, tu dégages, c'est moi qui aurais ces chocolats…

-Vous avisez mêmes pas à toucher ses chocolats vous deux…

-De quoi tu te mêles sale conne…

Enfin, pour le calme en repassera. Les filles, jeunes adolescentes, jeunes femmes étaient totalement excitées. Pourquoi? C'est simple. Février égale Saint-Valentin, et Saint-Valentin égale à chocolat. Depuis le début du mois, le genre féminin de Konoha était dans la préparation de la journée de l'amour. Sûrement que vous vous demandez qui sont les personnes qui s'insultaient il y a quelques minutes. Eh bien, s'était des fans girls de ce pauvre Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce dernier s'était bien développer durant sa croissance. Maintenant, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, Sasuke était l'un des plus beaux mâles de Konoha. Mais le beau n'avait d'yeux que pour son coéquipier blond. Naruto, parce que c'est de lui qu'on parle, avait aussi été avantagé par sa croissance. Le beau blond faisait aussi partie des plus beaux mâles de Konoha, mais à cause qu'il possédait le Kyubi, les gens ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Porte de Konoha**

L'équipe sept venait de traverser le porte du village. Ils terminaient leur dernière mission avant leurs vacances d'un mois. Comme à l'habitude, l'équipe arriva au pont, point de rencontre de l'équipe depuis six ans. Naruto était parti très rapidement, il devait voir Iruka, alors que Kakashi devait déposer le rapport à Tsunade.

-Sasuke-kun, tu veux venir manger avec moi? Demanda Sakura.

La jeune femme était toujours accrochée à l'Uchiwa même s'il était évident (même pour un aveugle) que ses sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques.

-Sakura lâche-moi, déclara Sasuke

-Mais Sasuke-kun…

-Je ne t'aime pas, est-ce que tu peux le comprendre, dit-il d'une voix soudaine que ne présageait rien de bon.

-C'est…C'est à cause de lui, dit-elle d'une petite voix

-J'ignore de quoi tu parles, déclara Sasuke en partant.

Sakura regarda Sasuke partir, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Appartement d'Iruka**

Naruto était venu voir son tuteur. Depuis un certain temps, il se sentait seul. Il avait l'impression que Sasuke l'évitait et que Sakura lui en voulait pour quelque chose, mais il ignorait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Il voulait en parler à Iruka qui avait toujours su lui remonter le moral.

Naruto attendait dans le salon de son tuteur. Iruka arriva avec deux tasses de thé. Il prit place sur ce divan, face au blond.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto?

-Ben, depuis un certain temps, j'ai l'impression que Sakura m'en veux et que Sasuke m'évite…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire cela?...

-J'ai bien vu les regardes de jalousie que Sakura m'envoi quand elle pense que je ne la vois pas. Pis Sasuke ne veut plus s'entrainer avec moi. C'est une habitude que nous avons depuis longtemps et du jour au lendemain, il a commencé à me sortir des excuses bidon pour ne pas s'entrainer avec moi, dit Naruto d'une voix boudeur

-Leur as-tu demandé pourquoi il avait cette attitude avec toi?...

-J'ai essayé, mais à chaque fois ils trouvent le moyen de détourner du sujet, dit-il en soupirant

-Je pense que tu devrais leur laissé le temps, dit Iruka calmement. Ils sont tes amis. Ils vont te dire ce qui ne va pas quand ils seront près.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Naruto

-Certain, dit Iruka en souriant

Naruto répondit à son sourire.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Quartier Uchiwa**

Sasuke venait de rentré dans le quartier de son enfance. Même s'il avait son appartement depuis l'anniversaire de ses dix-huit ans, il rendait le plus souvent possible visite à sa mère, Mikoto Uchiwa. Son père était mort en mission quelques années auparavant. Depuis sa mort, il s'était promis de toujours être là pour soutenir sa mère, puisque son grand-frère n'était presque jamais là.

En chemin, il croisât sa tante et son oncle qui lui donnèrent du chocolat au lait, son préféré. Seule sa famille était au courant pour sa préférence au chocolat au lait. À chaque année, pour la Saint-Valentin, il recevait un tonne de chocolat de ses fans girls, mais jamais son préféré. C'est pour cela qu'il les donnait toujours à sa mère qui faisait d'excellents gâteaux aux chocolatx pour les nombreuses fêtes organisées par la famille Uchiwa.

Sasuke arriva devant la maison de son enfance (maison qui ressemble plus à un manoir). Il entra dans la demeure.

-Maman, c'est moi, cria-t-il

-Je suis dans la cuisine, dit-elle

Sasuke se dirigea vers la cuisine pour trouver sa mère en pleine confection de gâteau. Il s'approcha de la table de travail pour gouter la pâte.

-Tu fais une tarte aux pommes? Demanda le brun

-Oui, dit Mikoto avec le sourire. J'en avais envie

-Hum…

-Dit moi Sasuke, quand vas-tu me présenté à ton amoureux? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement. Elle fut heureuse de voir des rougissements apparaître sur les joues de son plus jeune fils.

-De quoi tu parles maman…

-Je parle de ce fameux blond qui te fait baver tien, dit la brune en mettant sa tarte au four.

Sasuke savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir à sa mère. Il se contenta de soupirer.

-Je ne sais pas. En plus, il ne connait même pas mes sentiments. Je préfère ne pas espérer, dit-il en prenant place sur une chaise de table.

-Comment veux-tu être heureux, si tu ne prends pas te risque. Tu dois foncer et lui dire…

-Je suis déjà heureux, maman. Je ne veux pas que la situation change…

Mikoto poussa un soupir en regardant son fils.

_Il est aussi coincé que toi Fugaku_, pensa la mère

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tour de l'Hokage**

**Bureau de Tsunade**

Tsunade regardait le soleil qui se couchait sur le village qui été légèrement agité en vue de la fête de l'amour. Les pensées de Tsunade étaient tournées vers son jeune protégé blond. Elle avait bien remarque que depuis un certain temps le blond paraissait triste. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle était certaine que cela avait un rapport avec ses coéquipiers.

Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées pas l'arrivé de Shizune dans son bureau.

-Tsunade, j'ai besoin de ta signature sur ces trois dossiers, ensuite tu pourras arrêter pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle en déposant les dossiers sur le bureau de la blonde.

La sanin poussa un long soupire avant de prendre place à son bureau pour signer les dossiers. Cela fait, Shizune sorti de la pièce et Tsunade retourna à sa contemplation.

_J'espère que ce gamin ne fera rien d'idiot_, pensa-t-elle

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Appartement de Naruto**

Naruto venait de quitté Iruka, car il avait un rendez-vous avec Kakashi. Il arriva rapidement à son appart. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de trainer. Il allait sortir ses clés (qu'il n'avait pas oublié pour une fois) quand il remarqua que la porte de son appartement avait été forcée. Il rentra et vit tout son appart, sa maison, saccagé. Le regard de Naruto s'embrouilla. Il retenait avec grand peine ses larmes de colère. Il avait tellement fait pour ce village et voilà comment on le remerciait. Il avait besoin de changer d'air. Il sortit en vitesse de sa petite maison et pris la direction de la forêt de Konoha.

Cela lui prit peu de temps pour arriver dans la forêt. Il prit la direction de son coin à lui, qu'il avait trouvé un jour où il s'était battu avec Sasuke. Il arriva à une clairière. Il prit place au pied d'un arbre enneigé. Quelques minutes plus tard, un renard roux s'approcha de lui.

-Aka, s'écria Naruto à la vue du renard qui s'approchait. (Déf : Aka signifie roux)

Le renard vint s'installer entre les jambes de son ami. L'animal ignorait pourquoi, mais il se sentait moins seul avec cet humain blond.

Naruto regarda le renard et puis commença à parler de ce qu'il avait découvert, de ses sentiments envers cette situation. Il se sentait mal, triste. Il n'avait pas remarqué, mais maintenant des larmes coulaient ses joues rouges par le froid. Sans même le sentir venir, Naruto s'endormie au pied de l'arbre, dans la froideur de cette saison hivernale.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Trois jours plus tard**

**Appartement de Sasuke**

Sasuke venait de se réveillait quand il senti un vent froid dans sa chambre. Il leva la tête pour voir son sensei entrer par la fenêtre.

-Vous savez que les portes existent? Demanda l'Uchiwa

-Oui, mais là je suis pressé, dit calmement Kakashi. Sasuke as-tu vu Naruto depuis notre retour?

-Non pourquoi?, déclara le brun inquiet

-Il n'est pas revenu chez lui depuis le retour de la mission. Je suis passé chez lui et l'appartement était saccagé. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas Naruto qui a détruit son appartement. Iruka est inquiet. Il a peur que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé à Naruto…

Sasuke qui était maintenant bien réveiller, réfléchissait aux paroles de son sensei.

-Vous avez dit que son appart était saccagé n'est-ce pas?

-Oui…

-Avez-vous touché à quelque chose?

-Non…

-Ben, je vais passez cher lui, pour trouver une piste. Je vous contacterai si je le trouve, déclara Sasuke

-D'accord, merci Sasuke…

-Hum…

-Au fait, tu ne devrais pas trop attendre pour lui dire tes sentiments, dit le gris en partant

_J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il comprendrait vite_, pensa Sasuke en rentrant dans sa douche.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Appartement de Naruto**

Sasuke venait d'arriver à l'appartement de son amour secret (pas si secret je trouve). Il rentra dans la place et vit le massacre qu'était l'appartement du blond. On avait l'impression qu'un ouragan était passé. Il examina les différentes pièces quand il tomba sur quelques choses de bizarre. Tous les éléments de la pièce étaient détruits, mais une enveloppe, délicatement posé, était intacte. Il prit la lettre dont le message ne se résume à une seule phrase.

_Ne t'approche plus de Sasuke_

Sasuke devina tout de suite qui était les organisatrices de ce bordel.

-Vous me le payerais, murmura sadiquement Sasuke.

Le brun sorti de l'appartement. Il marchait en essayant de réfléchir comme le blond, quand il rentra dans quelqu'un. Il baissa la tête pour tomber sur une chevelure rose.

-Sakura…

-Sasuke-kun…

-Sakura, par hasard aurais-tu dit quelque chose par rapport à Naruto, il y a quelques temps? Demanda le brun

-Heu…Non je ne crois pas, dit-elle rapidement.

-D'accord…

-Attend, je me rappelle avoir discuté avec Ino de tes sentiments pour Naruto, dit-elle

-C'était quand, dit Sasuke soudainement intéresser

-Euh…il y a une semaine je crois…La veille de notre mission. Je vous trouvais très proches donc je suis allée la voir pour en parler, dit Sakura la tête baissé.

-Est-ce qu'il y avait des filles proches de vous ?

-Euh…oui je pense…Je crois qu'elles font partie de ton fan club…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Merci pour les infos, dit Sasuke en partant.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bordure de la forêt de Konoha**

Sasuke réfléchissait sur l'endroit où Naruto pouvait être quand il vit un renard roux s'approcher de lui. Il le reconnaissait. Naruto lui avait présenté l'animal lors d'un des nombreux entrainements qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Il s'accroupit pour être à la même hauteur que le renard.

-Est-ce que tu sais où est Naruto?

Le renard ne fit que hocher de la tête, puis parti dans la direction inverse. Le brun compris que l'animal lui montrait le chemin. Il le suivit jusqu'à une clairière dans la forêt. Il vit une silhouette assis au pied d'un arbre. Il s'approcha et reconnu sans difficulté son ami blond. Ce dernier avec une respiration haletante. De la sueur coulait sur son corps tremblant. L'Uchiwa posa son front sur celui de son vis-à-vis. Il put constater qu'il était brûlant. Il remercia le renard qui partit, puis amena l'Uzumaki chez lui.

Arriver à son appart, il envoya un clone dire à Kakashi qu'il avait retrouvé Naruto, mais que ce dernier était tombé malade. Puis, il appela un médecin pour qu'il puisse soigner Naruto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**14 février**

**Appartement de Sasuke**

Sasuke était enfermé dans son appart avec Naruto. Il ne pouvait sortir, sinon il se ferait harceler par ses fans qui n'hésiteraient à le déshabiller en pleine rue malgré le froid polaire de cette belle journée. Le blond en convalescence riait de la situation. Le Grand Sasuke Uchiwa réduit à se cacher chez lui pour éviter ses fans. Il y avait de quoi rire.

Finalement, le blond n'avait attrapé qu'un gros rhume. Il avait dû rester au lit toute la semaine, mais maintenant il était bien en forme. Iruka était plusieurs venu voir l'état de santé de Naruto. Mikoto aussi était venu, mais plus pour son fils.

Présentement, le deux hommes était en train de souper tranquille. L'ambiance était légèrement tendue. Chaque un avait des sentiments pour l'autre, mais il n'osait pas lui dire. La veille, Iruka était venu déposer un paquet à Naruto qui était les chocolats qu'il avait fait avec son tuteur. Une chance que c'était Iruka qui les avait gardés. Ils n'auraient sûrement pas survécu au massacre de son appart.

En passant, ce fut Tsunade qui avait trouvé celles qui avaient organisé le saccage de l'appartement du jinchuriki. C'était trois filles qui avaient entendu la conversation de Sakura et Ino. Elles étaient folles de Sasuke et refusaient qu'il puisse aimer celui qui portait Kyubi en lui. Finalement, tout cela c'était terminer avec une bonne illusion de Sasuke qui avait traumatisé les demoiselles qui n'osait plus approcher les deux hommes.

Mais revenons au présent, Sasuke et Naruto venait de terminer le souper. Il était tous les deux devant un bon feu.

-Sasuke…

-Hum?...

-Est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher la boite blanche qui est de ma chambre? Demanda Naruto avec une moue toute mignonne.

Sasuke qui ne pouvait résister à cette face, accepta. Il alla dans la chambre pris la boîte en question. Il revint dans le salon. Naruto lui fit signe d'ouvrir la boîte. Il l'ouvrit et trouva plusieurs chocolats de plusieurs formes, mais d'une seule saveur : Le chocolat au lait.

-Je sais que mes sentiments non sont pas réciproques, mais je voulais te le dire, dit Naruto d'une petit voix, la tête baissé.

Un large sourire apparu sur le visage du brun qui se leva. Naruto cru que son cœur alla se briser en mille morceaux quand il entendit son ami se lever. Enfin, c'était avant de voir apparaître une boîte orange sous ses yeux. Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant le message de son ami, ou plutôt petit ami. Il prit la boîte avec des mains tremblante et l'ouvrit pour trouver une multitude de chocolats.

-Je t'aime Naruto Uzumaki, dit Sasuke en relevant la tête de son amour.

-Je…Je t'aime aussi Sasuke Uchiwa, dit Naruto d'une voix chargé d'émotion.

À partir de ce jour, notre couple favori fut créé. Bien évidemment, le jour de l'annonce de la formation du couple créa une crise générale de larmes pour toutes les femmes de Konoha. Mikoto et Iruka était fier de voir leur enfant (adoptif pour Iruka) enfin heureux. Comme le dit si bien les contes : Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant. Enfin des enfants adoptifs puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas procréer ensemble.

**Fin**

Moi : Comment trouver vous la fic?

Sasuke : Pour une fois on ne souffrir pas trop.

Naruto : Parle pour toi. Moi mon appart est détruit par trois folles furieuses.

Mekashi : Je suis contente. Surtout que ce n'est pas moi qui l'a corrigé.

Moi : Je suis heureuse que sa vous plaise.

Je vous souhaite une joyeuse saint-Valentin tout le monde.

À la prochaine


End file.
